Particulate matter (PM) in the air has been a cause of concern as recent epidemiological studies have demonstrated an association between PM concentration and increased morbidity/mortality. While the pulmonary effects of PM are well documented and studied including local inflammation and systemic release of pro-inflammatory mediators, the extra-pulmonary effects remain shrouded in mystery. This research will attempt to discover whether PM induced changes of inflammatory cytokine levels, specifically TNF-alpha, IL-1beta, and ET-1 in plasma can result in a pro-arrhythmic state using optical fluorescent mapping of a heart tissue construct in vitro. Despite much research on understanding inflammation at the gene level, little is known about how such changes interact when cells are in a social context such as a tissue construct. Furthermore, this investigation will look for other as-yet-uncharacterized factor(s) released in the blood from PM exposure that may result in a pro-arrhythmic state. Such knowledge will not only help establish scientific support for proposed legislation regarding PM concentrations, but will also elucidate how inflammatory cytokines can directly affect an aggregate of cardiac cells in a heart tissue construct.